uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
UK Transport Wiki
This is the UK Transport Wiki, a wiki dedicated to transport in the United Kingdom, including railways, cars, buses, canal boats, goods vehicles and aeroplanes. Our aim is to provide an encyclopedia rich with images and content for anybody hoping to discover more about transport in the UK, and you can help us by editing and creating articles - no topic is too small! As far as more experienced editors are concerned, we are trying to create a MoS and consistent and modern barding that does the topic justice. For users in Northern Ireland and Wales, Welsh-language and Irish-language versions of the wiki are planned to be available soon. *Many websites suffer from either poor or over-complex site administration. We hope to avoid both. Almost all of our rules are common-sense, and for anything more precise the administrators will be able to sort out any issues caused; thus, editors don't need to read the rules. Our rules can be found at Policy. The rules offer a more precise guide to the workings of our wiki, but so long as you behave reasonably then there should be no issue. *Currently the wiki front page has been upgraded by Boldmouse2 (talk) 07:45, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Upgrade completed.Boldmouse2 (talk) 22:25, January 2, 2017 (UTC) *The front page was heavily upgraded today!''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 03:21, February 1, 2017 (UTC) *Front page style and cohesion have just been upgraded. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:46, December 22, 2017 (UTC) *Now the Main Page is made and upgraded, we need to go about the wiki adding photos, editing text and fixing templates, so that we can give our wiki the professional air that it needs for the subject matter. *Nobody on the wiki has been making major edits or working with the community, so nobody has yet earnt this award. If you want to win a spot on this mainpage, don't hesitate to press that "Edit" button! *Nobody on the wiki has been making major edits or working with the community, so nobody has yet earnt this award. If you want to win a spot on this mainpage, don't hesitate to press that "Edit" button! *A place for fun, jokes and humor. Clock and calendar Current time: Latest activity Image gallery Jewellery Quarter station tram platforms.JPG|Visit Birmingham Metrolink! IMG 6286.PNG|Visit Southwest Trains! WMPTE 164.png|Visit WMPTE! Diamond Bus Birmingham 30411 West Bromwich Bus Station Apr 14-S.jpg|Visit Damion Buses! Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Current time: Admins. * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * *Number of Articles: *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Useful info and site stats! :For more statistics, go to , Site Statistics and or for a more detailed version, also go . Category:Main Page components Category:Main Page